Anarisil, cité d'Argent
by AquaChan5
Summary: Eldarion, fils d'Aragorn et roi du Gondor, est assit sur son trône. Depuis la disparition de l'anneau unique, le calme régnait sur la terre du milieu. Un jour, il se remémora de deux légendes contées par son père: la légende de l'anneau et celle de la tou
1. Légende de Minas Tirith

Cité d'Argent: Chapitre 1

Le Roi Aragorn prenait sa marche matinale. Afin de passer inaperçu au crépuscule, il était revêtu d'une cape qui était sur des habits de villageois normal. il ne portait aucune couronne ou objet qui laissait à croire qu'il était le roi, mit à part Andûril, l'épée reforgée et son anneau. Un matin, lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il découvrit une jeune femme, habillée de haillons, et portant un paquet, couchée au pied de la grande porte de la cité. Il s'approcha donc lentement d'elle et secoua son épaule pour la réveiller. Celle-ci se réveilla en sursaut et dit alors:

Pardonnez-moi, je tiens à voir le roi d'urgence, mais les gardes ne m'ont pas laisser entrer.

Aragorn lui sourit gentiment:

Suivez-moi, et apportez donc cet étrange paquet.

Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne l'oubliais pour rien au monde. Puis-je savoir votre nom?

Je m'appelle Estel Voir Trilogie

La jeune femme, qui se doutait de rien, suivit Aragorn à travers les étages de Minas Tirith. Arrivé au château, soit le sommet de la montagne, elle contempla avec admiration l'arbre blanc du Gondor. Aragorn lui fit signe et ils entrèrent dans le château. Arwen, qui l'attendait dans la grande salle, le remarqua. Elle vint pour lui parler mais celui-ci lui dit en elfique:

Surveillez la quelques instants. elle veut voir le roi.

À ces mots, Arwen sourit et hocha d'un signe de la tête. Quelques minutes plu tard, Aragorn revint dans la salle, revêtu de ses habits royaux. Il demanda donc à la jeune fille:

Vous vouliez me voir?

Oui, je m'excuse de vous dérangez si tôt. Je viens d'Anarisil, une cité situé dans les montagnes blanches de votre pays. Malheureusement, notre ville a été incendiée par des rebelles. Le roi et la reine de l'Anorien, qui résidait dans la ville, furent tués par le feu. Je suis leur femme de chambre en quelque sorte, et j'ai sauvé leur fille, Aowyn, des flammes. Nous avons chevauchés durant 5 jours afin de vous rencontrez. Elle sera en sécurité ici.  
Le bébé, tout emmitouflé dans la couverture, se mit à gazouiller. Arwen s'approcha de la jeune femme Elle lui demanda:

Pourquoi ne l'élevez-vous pas?

C'est un trop grand honneur, mais je ne peux. Dans la loi de l'Anorien, elle doit être élevée par des gens de haute société. Je sais que notre roi vous admirait beaucoup, seigneur Aragorn. Malheureusement, je suis atteinte d'une maladie grave et je ne peux m'occuper d'un enfant. D'ailleurs, ce voyage m'a beaucoup épuisée et...

La jeune femme s'évanouit et tomba sur le plancher de marbre. Aragorn fit signe à un garde d'aller la porter dans une chambre et de la soigner. Arwen prit le bébé dans ses bras et lui dit:

Nous ne pouvons l'élever comme notre fille. Je vais la confiée à mon amie de toujours, Nimrondel. Si je la contacte maintenant, elle arrivera de Fondcombe dans 5 jours.

Aragorn la regarda et réfléchit longuement. Il lui dit:

Mais où résidera-t-elle? À Fondcombe? À Minas Tirith?

Ses yeux bleus se fixèrent sur lui. Elle lui répondit, en elfique:

C'est à toi de décider.

Elle s'engouffra dans les escaliers, suivant les gardes et la jeune femme évanouie. Aragorn la regarda partir. Il prit à son tour les escaliers. Il se rendit dans une tour sombre, un peu en retraite du château. Il ouvrit la porte qui donnait dans une pièce sombre sans lumière. Il saisit une torche. Lorsqu'Il entra à l'intérieur, il fut saisit par la beauté d'une pièce si sombre et reculée. Il aperçu dans un coin un bureau. Il s'approcha de celui-ci. il enleva la poussière qui recouvrait un livre. Il put lire, en sidarin:

Histoire et Légendes du Gondor.

Intrigué, il ouvrit à l'index. En première ligne, il était écrit:

L'ultime alliance qui vaincu Sauron.

Il le referma brusquement. Il remarqua que tout les livres traitaient de différents sujets: Histoire et géographie des Terres-du-Milieu, plantes, espèces et races, légendes... Il se précipita vers les escaliers. Dans la Grande Salle, il demanda à une femme de nettoyer et de rendre habitable cette tour. Il s'engouffra à son tour dans les escaliers afin d'aller rejoindre Arwen et la jeune femme. Deux jours plus tard, la jeune femme succomba à sa fatigue. On lui fit un honneur, même sans savoir son nom. Trois jours après les funérailles, Nimrondel arriva de Fondcombe. Elle jura à Arwen et Aragorn de prendre soin de Aowyn comme si elle était sa propre fille. Elle s'installa dans la tour. La lumière du jour avait mit en évidence 3 vitraux qui représentaient 3 scènes importantes pour le Gondor: La victoire d'Isildur, Minas Tirith la cité blanche et la chute de Sauron.

Et durant des années, personne n'était vu de cette tour. L'existence de l'elfe et de la jeune souveraine de l'Anorien étaient inconnue de la plupart des habitants de Minas Tirith. Les enfants du souverain étaient au courant, mais considéraient cette histoire comme une légende.  
Cinquante ans plus tard, on s'aperçu que Aowyn était elle aussi immortelle. Nul ne savait pourquoi, mais on excluait pas qu'elle fut élevée par une elfe.


	2. Réveil

Cité d'Argent: Chapitre 2

Aowyn s'éveilla en sursaut. Des bruits de cliquetis d'armures résonnèrent dans le couloir. Nimrondel, qui était partie pour Fondcombe il y a quelques années, était présente dans chaque cauchemar de la jeune femme. Hantée par l'image de sa mère adoptive, elle ouvrit la porte de la tour. Aragorn, seul, entra dan la pièce. Il déposa un panier de fruits sur une table. Il demanda à Aowyn de s'asseoir. Il lui dit:

Je commence à me faire vieux, et mes enfants ignorent ton existence. Donc tu pourras sortir de la tour que la nuit tombée lorsque les 3 trois fenêtres ne t'éclaireront plus.

Il s'approcha d'elle, lui ouvrit la main et y déposa une clef d'argent, ce qui lui glaça la main. Elle remercia le roi de sa gratitude envers elle et Aragorn quitta la pièce. Elle déposa la clef sur le bureau et prit un livre dans la bibliothèque: Histoire et Légendes du Gondor. À l'index elle rajouta, à l'aide de sa plume, un titre. Elle parcourut les pages jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient vierges. Elle commença à écrire en sidarin. Elle écrivit jusqu'à ce que la lueur disparue de la dernière fenêtre. À se moment, elle saisit une chandelle et l'alluma. Elle prit la clef et sortir discrètement de la tour, sans aucun bruit, à la manière des elfes. Elle descendit les escaliers silencieusement. Elle arriva dans la grande salle. Celle-ci était encore éclairée par la lumière du jour, mais elle était déserte. Hésitante, elle se dirigea vers la grande porte. Aowyn prit son courage à deux mains et ouvrit la porte. Lorsqu'elle sortit, elle fut frappée par la beauté de la vue sur le Gondor. Sa présence attira l'attention des gardes, mais ils ne réagirent pas. Elle s'avança vers l'arbre blanc. Mais elle marche jusqu'à la pinte de la cour et regarda avec admiration le paysage magnifique. Elle retourna près de l'arbre et se coucha dos dans l'herbe fraîche. Durant longtemps, elle regarda les étoiles naissantes qu'elle avait vu que dans les livres. Soudain, le roi Aragorn sortit du château en trombe. Il courra vers elle. Lorsqu'il fut assez près d'elle, Aowyn distingua la colère sur son visage.

Aowyn! Je t'ai permit de sortir de ta tour, pas du château!

Il empoigna son bras rudement et la conduit à l'intérieur du château. Ce fut la première et la dernière fois qu'Aowyn aperçu le soleil. Les jours qui suivirent, elle sortir de sa tour que pour prendre de la nourriture, craignant d'avoir à son tour une autre colère du Roi.

Quelques mois plus tard, Arwen vint l'avertir de la mort éminente de son mari. Cette dernière semblait fortement ébranlée par la situation. Aowyn la consola, et même rendit visite au roi mourant, qui dormait. La même journée, elle décida d'écrire son histoire dans le livre sur le Gondor. À cette nouvelle, elle put apercevoir une faible lueur dans les yeux d'Arwen. Cette dernière remit à Aowyn deux livres: celui du seigneur des anneaux, qui avait une reliure rouge, et un livre elfique racontant les évènements du troisième âge. Elle la remercia de lui donner ces deux ouvrages et s'enferma dans sa tour pour écrire. Ni le jour ni la nuit on l'aperçu durant une semaine. Mais ensuite elle visita régulièrement la bibliothèque du château. Sa vie prit l'allure de celle d'un vampire. Elle dormait le jour, et la nuit elle écrivait et sortait de sa tour. Cette habitude dura des mois. Jusqu'à ce jour, un jour qui changera bien des choses. Un jour dont elle se rappellera toute sa vie.


	3. Rencontre au clair de Lune

Cité d'Argent: Chapitre 3

Aowyn referma silencieusement la porte de la tour. Le château était comme à son accoutumé: sombre, désert et silencieux. Elle partit à la bibliothèque et remis les livres dans les rayons. elle prit deux livres et quelques plumes et sortit pour se diriger vers la cuisine. Cependant, elle s'attarda dans une pièce qui était illuminée par la pleine lune. De nombreuses épées et représentations y étaient conservées. Elle observa silencieusement les lames qui brillaient jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit la fit sursauté. Elle prit quelques respirations pour se calmer. Elle s'avança vers la fenêtre et observa la vue qu'offrais la hauteur de la tour sur la nuit qui s'étendait sur le Gondor. Soudain, elle entendu une épée qui sortait de fourreau. Elle sentit une pression sur son cou. Une voix grave résonna dans la pièce.

Qu'est-ce qu'une gente dame fait seule dans cette partie du château déserte?

L'homme abaissa son épée. Ce dernier, très grand, portait une robe de velours rouge, bordée d'or et pourvue de cinq boutons gravés d'une étoile. Aowyn reconnu l'épée que l'homme tenait dans sa main droite, qui était Anduril, l'épée reforgée du roi Aragorn.

Pardonnez-moi, mais j'ai la permission du roi de me promenez seule dans le château.

Celui-ci semblait plutôt étonné de la réponse de la jeune femme.

Permettez-moi de vous demandez votre nom, gente dame.

Je suis Aowyn de la tour sombre de ce château.

Celui-ci s'approcha de la jeune femme. Il lui dit gentiment:

Réveillez-moi de ce rêve ma chère! Vous n'êtes qu'une légende.

Ceci n'est point une légende ou un rêve. J'ai remarqué Anduril et j'ai pu deviner que vous êtes le roi du Gondor, et sûrement le fils du célèbre roi Elessar.

Je suis étonné de votre savoir. Mais cette histoire n'est pas une légende? J'en suis fort surpris. Mais qui êtes vous?

Ses yeux verts se fixèrent dans les siens. Ils étaient mystérieux, et ils reflétaient le rayon de la lune.

Laissez-moi le temps que je le découvre moi-même. Au revoir!

Elle se retourna et quitta la pièce. Le jeune homme, qui était Eldarion, roi du Gondor, fut charmé par ses doux et mystérieux yeux d'un vert émeraude, ses cheveux noirs comme le roc et sa peau blanche comme les glaciers des montagnes du Gondor. Perplexe, le roi murmura à lui-même:

J'espère de tout mon coeur vous revoir, gente dame de la tour sombre.  
Il quitta la pièce vers ses quartiers. Après des jours de réflexion, il comprit enfin qu'il était amoureux de cette mystérieuse femme.

De retour à sa tour, Aowyn prit un moment de réflexion. Elle s'étendit sur son lit et une fine lumière attira son attention. La fenêtre du centre, soit celle qui représentait la cité, était étrangement illuminée. Cette image lui fit rappeler la dernière fois qu'elle vu le roi Aragorn. Elle fut attristée qu'elle laissa une piètre image d'elle à l'homme qu'il l'avait accepté dans son château. Elle repensa au roi qu'elle venait de rencontrer. Elle s'assit dans le fauteuil près du minuscule foyer qui réchauffait la tour lors de temps froid. La chaleur des flammes la firent pleurer. Elle essuya ses fausses larmes, et murmura sans penser:

C'est sour la lumière du soleil que nous nous rencontrerons une seconde fois.

Elle ferma les yeux et revoyait les images du roi. Elle le trouvait à peu près identique à son père, mais il avait des traits plus fins, dû aux origines elfiques de sa mère, Elle pensa que lors des prochaines nuits, elle devra porter plus d'attention à cette salle d'armes, espèrant le rencontrer une autre fois. Sous la chaleur des flammes, elle s'assoupi avec l'image du roi en tête. C'est à ce moment qu'elle compris qu'elle était amoureuse d'un homme dont elle ne savait pas le nom.


	4. Destin

Anarisil, Cité d'Argent 4: Destin 

Quelques semaines plus tard, Aowyn fut réveillée à l'aube par un martèlement de coups de poing sur sa porte. Tirée de son sommeil, elle ouvrit la porte. Trois soldats, des gardes de la fontaine, l'attendaient.

Désolé de vous réveiller à une heure si tôt, mais le roi veut vous voir.

Attendez quelques instants pour que je me rendre convenable et en tenue digne de le voir.

Elle referma la porte. Lorsque celle-ci ré ouvra, Aowyn était revêtue d'une robe à grande manches verte comme une forêt, bordée d'or. Ses cheveux noirs étaient brossés et soyeux, et deux fines mèches étaient attachées par une broche elfique, cadeau de Nimrondel durant son enfance. Les trois gardes furent étonnés de sa beauté. Le petit groupe descendit les escaliers. À la lumière du jour qui commençait, la pâleur d'Aowyn fit peur à certains, mais d'autres restèrent éberlués. Arrivés à la grande salle, les soldats la laissèrent seule devant le trône. Ils quittèrent par la porte du château qui menait au jardin et à la fontaine de l'arbre. Une voix grave émana dans la grande salle déserte.

Vous voila enfin!

Le roi se tenait à une fenêtre d'intérieure qui donnait vu à la grande salle. Il disparu dans les ténèbres. Il réapparu quelques instants plus tard dans la grande salle. Il était revêtu de la même robe qu'il portait lors de leur dernière rencontre, mais il était coiffé d'une couronne argentée, avec de petites ailes dorées. Il s'approcha du trône surélevé, où se tenait Aowyn et se tourna vers elle.

Laissez-moi me présenter. Je suis Eldarion, fils d'Aragorn, roi du Gondor, comme vous l'avez deviné. Mais vous, qui êtes vous? Nul vous connait dans se château.

Ses yeux verts se fixèrent dans les siens. Une larme glissa sur sa pâle joue.

Je ne pourrait vous l'expliquer Seigneur.

Sa voix était remplie d'émotions. Eldarion s'approcha de la jeune.

Je connais votre nom.

Il s'approcha encore d'Aowyn. Elle ferma les yeux, qui étaient remplis d'eau. Mais la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et une jeune femme entre dans le château. Elle avait un air grave à la vue d'Aowyn. Mais elle se tourna et regarda le roi avec un air joyeux. Son regard attira l'attention d'Aowyn. Cette décida de retourner dans sa tour. Elle dit poliment au roi:

Désolé de vous quitter. Mais je crois que je vais vous déranger.

Eldarion semblait vouloir parler, ou l'empêcher de partir, mais la femme le regardait. Aowyn hocha de la tête et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Elle était disparue dans les ténèbres. Eldarion soupira. La femme se retourna vers lui. D'un air grave, elle lui dit:

Qui est cette femme, je ne l'ai jamais vu dans la ville.

Eldarion baissa la tête. Il regardait toujours les escaliers.

Elle vient d'arriver. Elle ne fait que passer, et nous l'hébergeons. Pourquoi Eärnel, tu t'inquiète?

Eärnel rougit. Elle se retourna brusquement et quitta le château. Eldarion soupira et s'assit sur le trône. Il se mit à penser à la douce Aowyn.

Aowyn monta doucement les escaliers. Mais au lieu de continuer dans les escaliers, elle s'engouffra dans un corridor illuminé par le doux soleil du matin. Elle arriva dans la même pièce où elle avait rencontré le roi. La fine lumière faisait briller les épées et les armures exposées. Aowyn s'approcha de la fenêtre. Ce n'était que quelques fois qu'Aowyn pouvait observer les champs du Pelennor. Osgiliath, la cité reconstruite et le grand fleuve Anduin, d'un bleu éclatant. Elle se mit à observer les épées. Elle fut fascinée plus particulièrement par Glamdring, une épée assez ancienne, qui selon des écrits du 3e âge, avait appartenue à Turgeon, un ancien roi des elfes du nord. Elle fut perdue durant des siècles et fut retrouvée par Gandalf le blanc. Intriguée, Aowyn posa son index sur la lame. Elle lit les fines inscriptions en sidarin. Soudain, un frisson parcouru tout son corps. Elle ferma les yeux. Elle eut une image d'un cavalier et sa monture, tout deux blancs, traversant les champs du Pelennor. À cette image, elle se précipita à la fenêtre. elle y aperçu à l'horizon une petite forma blanche qui s'avançait vers la cité. À cette vision, Aowyn se précipita dans les escaliers et descendit dans la grande salle.

Le bruit de pas sortit Eldarion de sa torpeur. Il s'étonna de voir Aowyn arriver dans la grande salle. Il se leva et s'approcha d'elle.

Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure. Je ne m'attendait pas à la voir ici aujourd'hui.

Aowyn le regarda, perplexe.

Ce n'est pas grave. Il y a plus urgent.

Quoi donc? Ça fait plus de 120 ans qu'il n'y a pas eu d'attaque.

Aowyn baissa la tête. il eut un court moment de silence à travers tout le château.

Connaissez-vous Gandalf le blanc?

À ce nom, Eldarion eut un faible sourire. il ferma les yeux. Une fine larme, qui témoignait de ses souvenirs, coula le long de sa joue. Aowyn s'approcha et l'essuya avec ses doigts. Au contact, il ouvrit les yeux et regarda longuement Aowyn. Durant un moment, ils restèrent à se regarder, sans bouger. À son tour, Eldarion posa la main sur la joue d'Aowyn. Il murmura doucement:

Je ne peux vous le cacher plus longtemps. Depuis le moment où je vous ai vu, je suis amoureux de vous, Aowyn.

Cette dernier sourit tendrement. Les deux amants s'échangèrent un baiser, à la lumière d'Anar, le soleil.


	5. Le retour de Gandalf le Blanc

Anarisil, Cité d'Argent 5:

Le retour de Gandalf le blanc Et ils restèrent ainsi durant quelques minutes. Aowyn ouvrit les yeux, et avec un sourire au lèvres, elle murmura:

Je crains que vous avez volé mon coeur et que vous le gardez pour vous. J'éprouve les même sentiments que vous, Eldarion.

Eldarion la regarda dans ses yeux.

J'en suis choyer.

Ils s'embrassèrent une seconde fois. Mais Aowyn se souvenu pourquoi elle était venue le voir. Elle posa la tête sur l'épaule du roi et lui dit:

Pourquoi le nom de Gandalf vous émut-il?

Eldarion se détacha d'elle et la regarda. Il prit son courage à deux mains.

Car il est pour moi un grand homme. C'est lui qui a couronnée,guidée mon père, et ils étaient de très bons amis. Je ne l'ai jamais connu, mais mon père me parlait de lui quelques fois. Et...

Encore une fois, la porte du château à la volée. Eärnel arriva en courant dans le château. Lorsqu'elle aperçu Aowyn, elle demanda haut et fort à Eldarion:

Encore elle? Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez?

Aowyn la regarda d'un air grave. Elle semblait indignée par la façon de l'entrée et des paroles de la jeune femme.

Depuis les 125 ans que je vit ici, je n'ai jamais entendu quelqu'un d'aussi sauvage et impoli!

Eärnel se tourna vers Eldarion.

Tu m'as menti! Qui est-elle réellement? Ce n'est pas une elfe, et sûrement par une dunedaine.

Soudain, un flot de lumière les aveugla. un homme habillé de blanc arriva dans la salle. Il semblait très vieux, quoique encore vigoureux. Il s'avança près du petit groupe. il dit alors:

Aowyn de la tour sombre a juste laisser ses origines elfiques prendre le dessus. Et elle est beaucoup plus digne que vous, Eärnel. Vous n'êtes qu'une salle fouineuse qui s'intéresse aux affaires qui ne sot pas les vôtres! Sortez de ce château de n'y revenez plus!

Frustrée par l'intervention de l'homme et indignée de ses propos, Eärnel quitta le château et claqua la porte derrière elle. L'homme se tourna vers Eldarion et Aowyn, qui étaient tout deux surpris. Il s'appuya sur son bâton. Mais son autre main qui était cachée dans sa cape, semblait tenir un paquet. Il leur sourit bonnement.

Je suis très content de vous rencontrer. Je suis Gandalf le blanc. Malgré que le troisième âge était le mieux, j'ai cru comprendre que quelqu'un de cher au yeux du fils d'un ami besoin de mes conseils.

Eldarion baissa la tête envers Gandalf. Les deux sourirent.

Je suis très honoré de votre rencontre. allons dans un endroit plus calme. Mais faisons un détour par une salle que moi et Aowyn connaissons bien.

Gandalf lui sourit et hocha de la tête. Le petit groupe s'engouffra dans les escaliers sinueux. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la salle où Aowyn et Eldarion s'avaient rencontrés. Gandalf se tourna vers Aowyn.

Avant d'aller plus loin, j'aimerais vous donner un héritage qui vous appartient.

Il sortit de sa cape une épée dans un fourreau noir. Aowyn empoigna le manche de celle-ci et la dégagea de son fourreau. La lame scintillait au soleil. Aowyn l'admira quelques instants et la remit dans son fourreau.

Je ne peux accepter un tel cadeau. Gandalf la regarda d'un air sérieux. il prit sa main et y déposa l'épée.

Ce n'est pas un cadeau, elle vous appartient depuis votre naissance. Mais avant de tout vous expliquer, laissez-moi reprendre mon épée.

Eldarion prit Glamdring, la mit dans son fourreau et la donna à Gandalf. Ce dernier la mit à sa taille.

Y a-t-il des chaises ici? Car mon histoire sera longue.

Non je suis désolé, mais pourquoi pas aller dans une tour que personne y va.

Ma tour! Quelle bonne idée! Mais je n'ai rien qui peut vous nourrir. Vous devez avoir faim près tout ce long voyage.

Bien sûr, mais ce n'est qu'un détail.

Ce n'est pas grave! Aowyn, accompagnez-le à votre tour et je passerai prendre quelques choses et j'irai vous rejoindre.

Lors qu'Eldarion fut revenu, ils s'assirent dans des fauteuils près du feu. C'était la fin de l'après-midi, et il y avait peu de lumière qui provenait des petites fenêtres.

Assoyez vous mon cher. Votre histoire est longue et compliquée. Avez vous une carte du Gondor?

Oui. Un instant.

Aowyn se leva et se dirigea vers son bureau. Elle fouilla dans les parchemins qui était empilés. Elle prit un parchemin et le déposa sur la table au centre des trois fauteuils. Elle se rassit et leur demanda:

Vous savez lire l'elfique j'espère, car j'en ai pas d'autre.

Oui, cela suffira.

Après quelques second, Gandalf pointa le début d'un fleuve, le Morthong, qui commençait dans les montagnes blanches.

C'est de là que vous venez Aowyn. il y a très peu de personnes qui connaissent cette ville. Elle a été fondée par des elfes d'où son nom elfique, Anarisil, qui veut dire "Soleil et Lune". Il y a plus de 120 ans, elle s'est fait incendiée par des rebelles, qui étaient enragés face à la chute de leur maître Sauron. Quelques elfes de Fondcombe et de Lothlorien sont venus pour la reconstruire. C'est pour cela qu'on l'appelle la cité d'Argent. Mais comme c'est cette cité qui protège les montagnes blanches du Gondor, et depuis la mort du roi et de la reine et la reprise du trône par le frère du roi, un homme peu digne de ce nom, les montagnes sont de moins en moins sûre. Pour ce qui est de la jeune princesse, nul ne la retrouva. On la croit morte, mais moi je ne crois pas. Je sais où elle se trouve: Devant moi.

À ses paroles, Aowyn réalisa sa dignité et ses origines. Sur son visage, il y avait un air ébahit. Gandalf se leva et prit son bâton.

Je dois partir, mais je reviendrai dans une semaine. durant ce temps, Eldarion je vous la confie afin qu'elle s'entraîne, car nous partirons à travers les Terres-du-Milieu afin de retrouver son héritage et la carte qui permet d'aller à la cité d'argent. Merci de votre accueil, Aowyn. Je désire vous parlez Eldarion.

Oui je viens.

Les deux hommes quittèrent la pièce, laissant Aowyn seule à elle-même. Cette dernière saisit l'épée et la retira de son fourreau. Elle la dépocha sur son bureau et déchiffra les inscriptions qui se tenait sur la lame. Elle put en conclure que l'épée se nomme "Fainithil", la "lune blanche". Encore une fois, elle s'endormit devant le feu qui s'amenuisait dans la cheminée.


	6. Séparations

Anarisil, Cité d'Argent 6: Séparations 

Dans les jours qui suivirent le départ de Gandalf, Aowyn devint une guerrière hors pair. Devant le château, Eldarion lui montra l'art de l'épée. En deux jours, elle était aussi agile que le roi. Un après-midi, elle parvint même à faire une chose qu'il ne pensa pas.

Allez-y, Aowyn.

Aowyn se tenait à dix mètres d'Eldarion. Elle s'avança en courant, épée à la main. Les épées s'entrechoquèrent. Elle donnait des coups précis, tandis qu'il donnait des coups puissants. Aowyn saisit toute sa force et frappa avec puissance et précision près de la garde d'Andùril. À cause de la force du coup, Eldarion échappa son épée dans l'herbe. Aowyn posa le bout de lame de son épée sur la gorge d'Eldarion.

Cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui a gagner!

Elle enleva son épée et tendit sa main à Eldarion pour l'aider à se relever. Après que celui-ci ait réajusté sa robe et enlever les brins d'herbe de ses vêtements, il rangea son épée dans le fourreau à sa taille.

Allons chevaucher dans le champ de Pelennor!

Le couple descendit aux écuries, dans l'étage inférieur à celle du château. Eldarion monta Belfaros, une jument blanche qui rappelait l'écume des vagues de la mer, d'où son nom de la baie. Pour ce qui est du cheval d'Aowyn, il était d'un brun quasi noir. Elle le nomma Glorfindel, en l'honneur d'un ancien seigneur elfe des légendes que lui racontait Nimrondel. Les reines de leur cheval en mains, ils parcoururent la cité à pied. Durant de longues heures, ils chevauchèrent sous le soleil doré du Pelennor. Lorsqu'ils revinrent au château, le ciel était d'un rose éclatant. Ils s'arrêtèrent quelques instants dans les marches du château. Aowyn s'écria, émerveillée:

C'est si beau vu du château! Si beau...

Elle fut prise d'un coup de fatigue soudain et tomba dans les bras d'Eldarion.

Je suis si fatiguée...

Eldarion lui sourit gentiment.

Je vais vous porter jusqu'à votre chambre.

Il la prit dans ses bras. Malgré son poids léger, il avait de la difficulté à marcher. Il l'embrassa et ouvrit la porte du château. Mais une surprise l'attendait: Eärnel. Celle-ci accouru vers le couple, enragée.

Pourquoi passes-tu tes journées avec cette fausse elfe, cette moins que rien!

Eldarion déposa Aowyn sur la chaise où était assise Eärnel. Lorsqu'il se retourna vers cette dernière, on pouvait lire une expressions de grande colère sur son visage. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il s'approcha d'elle et s'écria, indigné et profondément touché par les propos de la jeune femme.

Cette femme n'est pas une fausse elfe, ni une moins que rien! C'est une reine d'un royaume depuis longtemps perdu, que peu connaissent. Et elle sera peut-être la futur reine du Gondor, car je l'aime plus que tout au monde. Ne revenez plus jamais dans cette ville! Vous n'avez pas pris en considération le conseil de Gandalf le Blanc! Gardes! Amenez la hors de la ville!

Les deux gardes qui se tenait près de la porte saisirent chacun un bras de la jeune fille et l'amenèrent hors de la ville. Eldarion referma la porte quelques minutes plus tard. Il se retourna, prit Aowyn dans ses bras et s'engouffra dans les escaliers. Mais au lieu de continuer vers la tour, il se rendit vers sa chambre. Aowyn ne dit rien. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, cette dernière fut émerveillée par la beauté de la pièce. Les murs étaient de pierre grise. Il y avait deux grandes fenêtres, d'où on pouvait voir les montagnes blanches. Il y avait une grande cheminée où brûlait un feu qui réchauffait la pièce, et devant la cheminée, un grand lit à baldaquin aux couvertures bourgognes. Il y laissa tomber Aowyn. Celle-ci enleva sa cape et son épée et les déposa à côté. Eldarion fit de même, mais il enleva aussi sa couronne et ses canons qui étaient sur ses avant-bras. Il s'assit au côté d'Aowyn. Cette dernière avait les yeux qui fermèrent dangereusement, prouvant sa fatigue. Les deux amoureux s'embrassèrent, ce qui réveilla Aowyn.

Je t'aime Eldarion. Je ne peux m'imaginer de vivre sans toi, malgré que je vais quitter cette ville dans 4 jours...

J'en suis désolé, mais je ne peux voyager avec vous, ce qui m'attriste. Je dois rester auprès de mon peuple. Mais gardez ceci avec vous comme une preuve d'amour.

Il se leva et pris un coffret sur le manteau de la cheminée. Il retourna auprès d'Aowyn, ouvrit le coffret et en sortit un collier d'argent, dont le pendentif était un petit cristal surmonté de petits fils d'argent. Il le déposa dans sa main et lui dit:

Mon père a rapporter se bijou ancien de Fondcombe. Il appartenait aux elfes, qui l'ont donné à ma grand-mère. Peu avant sa mort, mon père me l'a offert en me disant que je devais le donner à celle que j'aime.

Aowyn attacha le bijou autour de son coup. Les deux amants s'embrassèrent. Elle murmura:

Vous le verrez toujours à mon cou maintenant.

À ses mots, Aowyn s'assoupit. Eldarion l'embrassa et tira les couvertures par-dessus elle. Il s'assit sur un fauteuil près du feu. Quelques heures plus tard, mort de fatigue, il vint rejoindre Aowyn sous les couvertures et s'endormit aussitôt.

Le lendemain, lorsque Aowyn se réveilla, Eldarion était déjà debout. Elle fit le lit et monta silencieusement à sa tour pour se changer et faire se toilette. Elle descendit à la grande salle, le visage serein. Elle y rencontra Eldarion, qui y était attablé pour le déjeuner. Elle s'assit dons à ses côté. Les dernières journées avant le départ d'Aowyn furent les plus heureuses. Elle paissait ses journées avec Eldarion.

Le 7e jour, ils se promenèrent dans le parc près de la fontaine. Gandalf arriva, monté sur son fidèle Grispoil. Il était accompagné de trois hommes, tous sur des chevaux d'un brun auburn. Ils descendirent de leurs montures et s'approchèrent du couple.

Il est temps Aowyn, mais avant laissez-moi vous présenter nos compagnons. Voici Minluin fils de Mablung, un des plus courageux guerrier du Gondor.

Un homme de grande stature aux cheveux bruns s'approcha d 'Aowyn et s'inclina. Il retourna auprès de Gandalf.

Et voici Longil, fils de Bamrod, un des derniers elfes qui reste en Terres-du-Milieu.

Un homme aux cheveux blonds, aux yeux bleus et aux oreilles pointures s'inclina devant Aowyn. Celle-ci le salua d'un signe de tête.

Et Barahir, fils d'Elboron et petit-fils de Faramir, prince de l'Ithilien.

Ce dernier avait les cheveux blonds d'or. Il était revêtu d'un costume de cuir aux couleurs de bois, mais sa tunique était gravée d'un arbre du Gondor en argent.

Merci à tous. Je vais donc aller chercher mes affaires. Je vais me dépêcher.

Elle partir en courant vers le château. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle revint, vêtue d'une tunique de lin vert forêt, et un sac de toile sur son épaule. On avait fait quérir Glorfindel, et elle grimpa sur son cheval. Tous firent de même. Eldarion s'approcha d'Aowyn. Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois. Il remarqua le bijou mit en évidence par dessus sa tunique. il sourit et leva la tête.

Je te promets que lorsque tu reviendras, tu seras reine du Gondor.

Aowyn sourit. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

Et tu sauras qui je suis. Adieu mon amour...

Le petit groupe s'élança à travers la cité. Eldarion, les larmes aux yeux, observait les chevaux au loin qui se dirigeaient vers Osgiliath. Il murmura, dans le vent.

Adieu, mon amour...


	7. Visite chez les Elfes

Anarisil, Cité d'Argent 7: Visite chez les Elfes 

Cela faisait maintenant deux jours qu'ils chevauchaient sans arrêter. À Osgiliath, ils avaient traversé, sur le pont de pierres, le grand fleuve Anduin. Un petit groupe de cavaliers vinrent les accompagner pendant tout un journée avec eux, dans l'Ithilien. Lorsqu'ils franchirent l'Emyn Mull, les soldats retournaient vers Osgiliath. La seconde journée, ils avaient diminué d'intensité, vu la fatigue de Minluin et de Barahir. Mais il arrivèrent en Lorien à la fin d'après-midi. Dans le bois doré, Longil les conduisit vers Cerin Amroth et vers le sud, pour entrer dans la cité presque vide des Galadrim, Caras Galadhorn. Aowyn, tout comme Minluin et Barahir, furent fort émerveillés par la beauté des mallornes. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la cité, tout semblait silencieux. Un elfe, tout habillé de gris, vint les accueillir. Il leur dit en elfique.

Bienvenue en Lothlorien. je me nomme Belthil. Je n'ai pas été averti de votre venue, mais je reconnais mon cousin Longil.

Gandalf s'approcha de Belthil. il lui dit en langage courant:

Nous savons que Dame Galadriel et Seigneur Celeborn n'y sont plus, mais connaissez vous une cité nommé Anarisil?

Belthil parut à la fois étonné et attristé.

Oui, il y a de cela fort longtemps, de nombreux elfes y sont partis. Je crois qu'il reste quelques cartes. Mais avant, venez avec moi pour vous reposez, car certains d'entre vous sont fatigués.

Ils parcoururent de nombreux escaliers avant d'arriver au pied d'un grand mallorne. Ses racines formaient des petites cavités, où des couvertures avaient été placées. Les voyageurs fatigués enlevèrent leurs épées et bagages. Un elfe arriva.

Voici Orophir. Il vous guidera à un endroit où vous pourrez manger, vous nettoyer et peut-être vous changer. Pour ce qui est d'Aowyn et de Gandalf, suivez-moi.

Ils montèrent dans un escalier et ils arrivèrent devant une fine cascade. Ensuite, ils descendirent le long de la cascade, dans un petit escalier de pierre, qui était presque recouvert par la mousse. Ils arrivèrent où la cascade se jetait dans un petit étang à l'eau pure et claire.

J'ai trouver ce que vous cherchiez.

Il sortit de sa manche un parchemin plié, qui paraissait très ancien. Il le donna à Gandalf, qui le déplia. La carte, écrite en elfique, montrait les routes pour se rendre à Anarisil. Gandalf hocha de la tête pour le remercier. Belthil dit alors en elfique:

De rien, ça me fait plaisir d'aider une lointaine cousine. Avant de me rendre aux Havres Gris, j'irai sûrement u séjourner quelques mois.

Aowyn se mit à rire doucement.

Cher cousin, attendez que je sois couronnée! Et il faudrait que j'y soit rendue avant.

Belthil sourit. Il sortit encore une fois de sa manche une fiole qui ressemblait à une goutte d'eau, ornée de motifs de vignes. À l'intérieur, il y avait un liquide bleuté. Il la donna à Aowyn.

Je ne vous verrez pas avant très longtemps, alors conservez ceci en ma mémoire. C'est la larme d'Amroth. Que son étoile vous garde. Adieu,et bon voyage.

Belthil monta les escalier de pierre et disparu dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Gandalf murmura:

Ne soyez pas gênée. Vous avez tout d'une bonne future reine. Et le support d'un être cher.

À ses paroles, il pointa le collier au cou d'Aowyn. Cellec-i se mit à pleurer. Elle se jeta dans les bras de Gandalf, qui la réconforta. Elle dit entre deux sanglots.

Si tu savais comme il me manque.

Gandalf ferma les yeux. Il murmura:

Calme toi. Je te reconnais beaucoup dans la personne du roi Elessar.

Aowyn se releva. Elle essuya ses larmes et murmura:

Je l'ai déçu. Je lui ai laisser une mauvaise impression de moi.

Gandalf la fixa dans ses yeux.

Allez vous couchez.

Dans la clairière, Aowyn n'arrivait pas à dormir. Elle aperçu Belthil, qui la regardait du haut des nombreux escaliers en souriant. Elle entendu sa voix dans sa tête, comme un murmure:

La larme d'Amroth permet de réaliser bien des voeux. Dormez cousine...

À ses mots, Aowyn sombra dans un sommeil profond, la fiole dans la main. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle était dans la chambre d'Eldarion, à Minas Tirith. Elle était revêtu d'une robe blanche à grandes manches. Elle s'approcha d'Eldarion, qui était assoupi dans le fauteuil près du foyer. Elle lui donna un doux baiser, qui le réveilla. elle s'assit sur ses genoux et s'accota sur son épaule. Elle murmura:

Je t'aime...

Moi aussi. Tu me manques.

Et ils s'endormirent côte à côte.

Le lendemain à l'aube, le petit groupe quitta Caras Galadhorn. Chacun reçurent une dague elfique, cadeaux de Belthil. Ils poursuivirent leur chemin vers le nord, en suivant l'Anduin, vers la vielle route de la forêt, qui devait les menez vers Fondcombe.


	8. Traversé des Montagnes

Anarisil, Cité d'Argent 8: Traversé des montagnes 

Ils chevauchèrent tout l'avant-midi, dans les champs de Gladden, grandes étendues d'herbes vertes, longeant l'Anduin. Vers midi, ils s'arrêtèrent quelques minutes afin de manger. Les elfes leur avaient donné assez Lambas pour faire le chemin jusqu'à Fondcombe. Ils reprirent donc leur chemin, rassasiés. Le soir venu. ils arrivèrent à la vieille route de la forêt. Gandalf dit alors:

Il faudrait mieux traversé le jour, car de sombres créatures vivent encore dans les Monts Brumeux. Reprenons nos forces.

Ils descendirent de leurs montures. Barahir alluma un feu, Longil donna du Lambas à tous. Ils mangèrent en silence autour du feu. Tous s'endormirent, sauf Aowyn, qui, avec la larme d'Amroth à la main, observait les étoiles. Les douces vagues de l'Anduin, à quelques mètres d'eux, berçait le silence de la forêt. Longil se réveilla et aperçu Aowyn. il s'approcha d'elle et murmura:

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Aowyn?

Aowyn, le visage triste, se retourna lentement vers Longil. Elle dit doucement en elfique:

Qu'est-ce qui arrive si je ne suis pas une bonne reine? Si le peuple me déteste?

Longil rit doucement. Aowyn fronça les sourcils à la réaction de l'elfe. Il lui répondit, dans sa langue:

Cela n'arrivera pas. Vous êtres sage. Vous êtes plus digne que vous le croyez. Ayez confiance en vous et votre peuple vous imitera.

Soudain, il se leva, regardant autour de la clairière. Il murmura rapidement:

Réveillez Gandalf et les autres.

Aowyn s'exécuta. Une flèche tomba du ciel, et se planta près du bras de Barahir. Longil s'écria:

Des sauvages! Prenez vos armes!

Aowyn, Barahir et Gandalf tirèrent leurs épées et Longil son arc. Ce dernier tira de nombreuses flèches, et ils entendirent des corps tomber des arbres. il dit rapidement, en remettant son arc dans son dos et saisissant son épée:

Il n'y a plus d'archer. Allons-y!

Des hommes petits, trapus et habillés de peaux sortirent des bois. La compagnie s'engagea dans un lourd corps à corps. Les épées s'entrechoquèrent. De nombreux sauvages étaient morts, et une bonne partie du groupe s'enfuirent. Aowyn qui se débrouillait bien, tomba face à face avec le chef de la troupe. Elle se servit de la même technique qu'elle avait utilisée avec Eldarion. Mais le chef lui donna un coup de couteau dans l'avant-bras à son insu. Mais elle le perça avec son épée. La douleur la saisit et elle tomba à genoux dans l'herbe souillée. Une grande faiblesse l'envahi. Ses yeux se fermèrent et elle tomba. À la vue d'Aowyn, Longil fut saisit d'une grande colère. Il se fréya un chemin avec son épée vers Aowyn. Il se battit près d'elle afin de la protéger. Quelques larmes glissaient sur son visage. Lorsqu'il ne restait plus de sauvages, le reste de la compagnie vint le rejoindre. Barahir déchira un bout de sa cape et banda la plaie. À l'aide Longil et de Minluin, Gandalf la transporta près du feu. Il détacha la cape d'Aowyn et le déposa sur son corps. Il partit quelques instants dans la forêt, pendant que Barahir faisait bouillir de l'eau sur le feu. Gandalf revint avec des herbes, qu'il mit dans l'eau et ensuite sur la plaie d'Aowyn. Il se tourne vers Barahir, Minluin et Longil et dit:

Reposez-vous, je surveillerai.

Tous s'exécutèrent et s'endormirent. Gandalf s'assit près de la blessée. Il prit sa pipe et se mit à fumer, regardant le fleuve au loin. Lorsque Longil se réveilla, il était déjà en train de préparer le départ. Lorsqu'ils furent tous réveillés hormis Aowyn, Longil distribua du Lambas à tous. Ils préparèrent leurs chevaux. Gandalf hissa Aowyn sur son cheval et donna les rênes à Longil. Il éteignit le feu et grimpa sur Grispoil. Durant tout l'avant-midi, le sentier était balayé de vents froids qui venaient des montagnes. Lorsqu'ils eurent traversé les montages, ils longèrent le Bruinen, la rivière qui arrivait menait à Fondcombe.


End file.
